Kon
s, Unnamed Female Arrancar†, Zonzain†, Reigais†, Kagerōza Inaba†/Ōko Yushima† |goals = Protect the people of Karakura Town Protect Rukia Kuchiki Win Rukia's affections (failed) |type of hero = Supporter |image = Kon_vector_by_belcroser666.png.jpg |size = 300}} Kon is a character from Tite Kubo's manga and follow up anime Bleach. Kon is a Mod Soul, an artificial soul, created by the Soul Society. Kon helps the main hero of the manga, Ichigo, by inhabiting his body to keep up appearances while Ichigo is away in spirit form. Most of the time Kon inhabits a stuffed lion plushy using that as his body while Ichigo is still in his own body. Though Kon's main function is to keep Ichigo's normal life together while he is away Kon frequently tries to use Ichigo's body to pick up girls, find friends and construct a social life for himself. Perhaps the only thing that keeps Kon in check is the fear of what Ichigo will do to him if his reputation were ruined when he returns from his adventures. He was voiced by Mitsuaki Madono in Japanese and Quinton Flynn in English, the latter of whom is best known voicing as Iruka Umino and Marcus Damon. Origin Kon is a Mod Soul. The Mod Souls (or Gikogan) were created by the Soul Society to inhabit dead bodies and be used as conscript soldiers in the fight against the soul devouring monsters known as Hollows. However the Mod Soul project was shut down quickly because of the moral implications of hijacking a mortal's remains and so the Mod Soul plan was terminated as were the Mod Souls themselves which had already been created. Kon alone escaped destruction by being accidentally stored in the wrong package and was mixed in with Temporary-Souls, artificial spirits that behaved as humans but with no real sentience of their own. Temporary Souls were packaged as "Soul Candy" which was marketed to Soul Reapers as a candy that when swallowed would eject them from their Gigai, manufactured physical bodies, and inhabit them to appear to be normal humans while the Soul Reaper was in spirit form. Rukia bought some Soul Candy for Ichigo to allow him to fucntin as a Soul Reaper without having to worry about his normal life while he was gone. Kon on the lose Kon behaved as he knew he was expected to at first acting like a helpful though bland copy of Ichigo while in his body. Ichigo objected to the foe him but had little time to object when a Hollow attacked. Once Ichigo and Rukia had left to fight the Hollow Kon immediately began to test out Ichigo's body, he quickly discovered Ichigo's lower body strength was super-humanly enhanced. Mod Souls were set to modify the body they inhabited in some way and Kon realized he apparently increased kicking strength, running speed and jumping ability all to superhuman proportions. Kon went to Ichigo's classes and immediately began hitting on the woman there, the one that caught his attention most though was Ichigo's friend, Orihime Inoue. When Ichigo returned he found his body being yelled at for being a pervert and causing a huge commotion in his class room. Kon used his skills to quickly get away when he saw Ichigo and Rukia. Kon however returned to help fight a Hollow he saw attack some children. With Kon's help, Ichigo defeated the Hollow and the two came to something of an understanding. Once Kon was removed though Ichigo couldn't bare to have him turned in and destroyed and so Rukia stood up for him and claimed him as her personal property, thus free from the threat of destruction. Kon the Mod Soul Though Ichigo felt sorry for Kon after hearing his origin he still wanted revenge against him for ruining his reputation and carelessly injuring his body in the fight with the Hollow. Ichigo spotted a stuffed lion out on a curb set to be thrown away and asked Rukia if Kon would be able to possess it like a body. Rukia said though the Mod Souls were made to inhabit real bodies she realized technically her Gigai wasn't real and really just a very elaborate life sized doll so technically inhabiting a regular doll might be possible for the Mod Soul. Ichigo placed the Mod Soul Pill in the doll's mouth and after a moment it came alive with Kon inhabiting it, at which point Ichigo beat Kon profusely. Kon was kept in Ichigo's room to take over his body at a moments notice when Ichigo needed to leave suddenly to fight Hollows or attend other matters that required him to be in spirit form. Though Kon frequently has tried to mess with Ichigo's life or go out and have some fun when in an actual human body he knows not to do anything he can get in trouble for and usually tries to have fun without drawing any attention to Ichigo. Kon has a long term crush on Rukia and considers her his savior for standing up for him to keep him from being destroyed. Kon's gratitude to Rukia aside he also likes her simply because he thinks she is hot. Gallery Kon inside.png|A close-up sign of Kon's possession. Protagonists Kon in Ichigo.png|Kon in Ichigo's body Kon as Hanatarō Yamada.png|Kon in Hanatarō's gigai. Kon as Nemu's Reigai.png|Kon in the Nemu Reigai Kon as Shintarou.png|Kon in Miyuki's stuffed animal, Shintarou. Kon as Karakura-Raizer.png|Kon in Ichigo's body as the Karakura-Raizer. Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessors Category:Sidekicks Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rescuers Category:Tricksters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Casanova Category:Contradictory Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mascots Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Mutated